The present invention is generally directed to image transfer devices, and more particularly to a method and device for dispensing or stamping a material into a representation on a surface, such as hair, skin, fabric, leather, paper, a textured surface, etc.
There are currently a number of products that can temporarily add color and/or glitter to hair, face, etc. The products take advantage of fashion trends that are popularized by rock stars, fashion models, celebrities and other trend-setting personalities. Many of these products are powder-based, offering the user the ability to add color and/or glitter in a general facial area, or the hairstyle. Powder-based products can often be found in vials or containers that require manual application or roll-on applicators that can be used, for example, to add streaks of color/glitter to the hair. Alternatively, the powder-based products can be infused in aerosol dispensers that add a hint of color/glitter to a wide area of the hair.
Color and/or glitter can also be added by means of a gel-based product which allows for relatively more specific placement of the color and/or glitter. The color/glitter gel is typically squeezed out from the tubes or bottles and placed either directly into the hair or onto a hand for placement on the hair. The gel can then be manipulated through the hair or combed into place. These products can offer coverage to strands of hair or to an area of hair, but do not offer anything further than merely adding color/glitter into the hair style.
Various devices for dispensing fluids, gel inks, ink compositions, etc., are currently available as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,959,774; 3,148,401; 3,410,645; 3,418,055; 3,433,232; 3,726,289; 4,201,491; 5,019,033; 5,222,823; 5,421,765; 5,727,893; 5,799,669; 5,823,204; 5,848,599; 5,913,315; 5,964,226; 6,053,178; 6,073,635; 7,160,375B2; 7,246,447B2; 7,364,614B2; 7,981,210B2; 2003/0072599A1; 2007/0266377A1; 2008/0250956A1; 2009/0101159A1; 2009/0199960A1; and 2011/0303111A1; and Foreign CN 100464659C; CN 101384188A; CN 16995594A; JP2005-59583; WO 2004/019724; and WO 2005/011991.